


Quando a Xícara se Quebra

by gaybow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybow/pseuds/gaybow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que aconteceria se Will aceitasse a oferta que Hannibal fez? Companheiros, membros de uma mesma família. A ligação dos dois os levaria ao nirvana ou à ruína.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando a Xícara se Quebra

Uma leve tensão pairava sobre aquele jantar que, de uma forma ou de outra, tinha gosto de despedida. Ambos, Hannibal e Will, estavam imersos em seus pensamentos, embora tentassem aparentar tranquilidade.

Graham repassava o plano em sua cabeça. Havia se tornado um hábito desde retomou sua terapia com o psiquiatra, sempre relembrar todos os motivos que tinha para se vingar. A traição, a manipulação, a maldade. Não podia se deixar persuadir, não podia se deixar esquecer. Devia isso ao mundo e principalmente a si mesmo. Enfim o acerto de contas pelo qual tanto ansiou.

Os sentimentos de Lecter eram um mistério até para si mesmo. O cheiro que sentiu em Will, o cheiro de Freddie Lounds, o curou da cegueira que tinha imposto a si mesmo. Mas mesmo tendo descoberto que Will estava tentando o enganar ele sabia que o outro não era o mesmo Will que conheceu. Ele estava mudado. Ele o mudou. A eficácia de sua influência seria o bastante para fazê–lo abandonar essas vãs esperanças de um acerto de contas sem sentido? Iria Will se permitir voar sem se preocupar com a queda? Ele ainda queria lhe dar outra chance e queria que ele a aceitasse.

Não importava o rumo que as coisas tomassem na noite seguinte, essa ainda seria a última refeição que teriam juntos ali naquele lugar no qual passaram por tanta coisa.

Embora a mente de ambos estivessem cheias de pensamentos, ainda sim tinham entre si mais um daqueles inúmeros diálogos aparentemente inofensivos, mas cheios de significados.

– É realmente necessário que Jack morra?

Will foi pego de surpresa por aquela pergunta, o que faria com que Hannibal hesitasse?

– É necessário. Jack merece saber a verdade sobre você. Sobre nós.

– Poderíamos desaparecer agora. Hoje à noite.

Will foi mais pego de surpresa ainda.

– Arrume suas coisas, alimente seus cães e diga adeus a essa vida. Dê uma chance ao seu novo eu, Will. Dê uma chance a nós e a vida que poderíamos dividir.

Ele queria contestar aquilo, mas não pôde. Sua mente entrou em pânico porque sabia que não devia hesitar, mas de alguma forma estranha a perspectiva de Hannibal ser preso e de nunca mais poderem compartilhar a intimidade que tinham o amedrontava. Não queria perder isso. Não queria perder seu alicerce novamente. Então cedeu.

– Ontem você me mostrou um desenho seu de Aquiles lamentando a morte de Pátroclo. Venho pensado bastante sobre nossa semelhança com eles, mas não quero que nosso fim seja como o deles. Se eles tivessem ficados juntos, se eles tivessem se afastado da guerra... – Will franzia o cenho enquanto encarava o próprio prato.

Hannibal não precisava que o outro terminasse a fala dele. Sabia que havia concordado.

Will o havia aceitado, então ele devolveria a cortesia.

O restar do jantar foi preenchido de olhares profundos e significativos de um para o outro. Eles estavam dando um passo enorme, o bastante para mudar ambos.

Eles seriam companheiros dali por diante. Sem máscaras agora.

Will foi a sua casa, mas pouco havia o que quisesse levar. Era de fato muito pouco apegado a suas próprias coisas. Tentou deixar uma carta para aqueles que estava abandonando, mas percebeu que não havia nada a dizer em um momento como aquele. Alimentou seus cães e se despediu deles com carinho.

Deixou aquela vida para trás.

Quando voltou à casa de Hannibal o mesmo lhe recebeu com um sorriso.

– Venha, Will, eu preparei uma xícara de chá para você com muito carinho e ela está esperando por você na cozinha.

O mais novo entendeu, mas não podia acreditar. Correu para a cozinha e mesmo assim achava que seus olhos estavam o enganando. Abraçou Abigail enquanto choravam ambos juntos. Lecter observava tudo de longe com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Eram uma família agora, coisa que nenhum dos dois pensou um dia ter.

OoO

Era um dia ensolarado e um som leve de um solo de cravo se misturava ao barulho de fritura que saia da cozinha.

O cravo parou assim que aquele que cozinhava chamou pelo nome de seu interprete.

Antes de ir para a cozinha parou em um dos quartos.

– Angelie*, o café da manhã está pronto.

Abigail se virou para Hannibal.

– Ainda não consegui me acostumar a esse nome. – suspira – Às vezes na sala de aula algum colega me chama assim e demoro alguns segundos para perceber que é comigo, um incômodo.

– Dois anos e ainda não se acostumou a ser uma nova pessoa? Humanos são de fato muito apegados ao papel que desempenham socialmente.

– Ao menos em casa me reservo ao direito de ser quem eu sempre fui e a lembrar de vocês como os conheci, isso inclui seus nomes.

– Rebelde esta manhã, Abigail? Mas acalme seus nervos adolescentes e vamos tomar café da manhã.

Entraram na cozinha e encontraram um Will calmo enquanto colocava a comida na mesa.

– Bom dia, vocês dois.

– O que temos hoje, Will? – Hannibal olhou para os pratos da mesa com um olhar risonho – Sua técnica vem crescendo, vejo iguarias aqui que não imaginava que você fosse capaz de fazer a dois anos atrás. Ovos fritos com a gema intacta! Estou orgulhoso de você, Will.

Abigail riu da risada sem humor que Will deu em resposta.

– Me desculpa se não faço refeições com pretensão à obras de arte como certas pessoas. Será que devo me encarregar do almoço e do jantar também?

– Não, por favor, Will. Sou uma garota em fase de crescimento, preciso me alimentar bem. – riu – É brincadeira. Sua comida é simples, mas tem um gosto maravilhoso para mim.

– Obrigada, Abby.

– O que me faz pensar que você não nos contou como foram sua volta às aulas.

– Nada de interessante. Bom, na verdade, algumas pessoas ficaram realmente curiosas sobre o fato de eu ter dois pais.

– Não imagino como o assunto surgiu. – Will comentou enquanto mastigava sua comida.

– Uma colega mexeu na minha carteira e achou uma foto nossa. Choveram elogios à beleza de vocês dois, se me atrevo a dizer. Bom, ai quiseram saber como eu chamava vocês e se eu considerava algum de vocês como minha mãe ou se os dois eram meus pais.

Will estava interessado nesse assunto.

– E o que você respondeu?

– Que os dois são meus pais. – ela pareceu pensar por um tempo – Bom, mas se eu tivesse que escolher alguém para ser a figura maternal seria Hannibal.

O dito cujo engasgou levemente.

– Posso saber com base em quê?

– Hum... Você e eu sempre tivemos segredinhos que escondíamos do “pai”, você acoberta minhas traquinagens e conversa coisas comigo que o Will não o faria. Ele é mais protetor e na dele. Podem não ser motivos muito bons, mas é a impressão que tenho.

– Bom, não posso controlar como você me enxerga, só espero não ser chamado de mamãe daqui para frente.

Will e Abigail riram e terminaram sua refeição em um silencia confortável.

O dia transcorreu como o usual. Conversaram, cozinharam juntos e foram ler na varanda. Tudo parecia um sonho, perfeito demais.

Desde o momento em que se mudaram passaram a dividir o mesmo quarto. Mesmo sem nunca ter conversado sobre o assunto de alguma forma estava implícito que agora eles eram um casal. Foi apenas o curso natural das coisas.

No começo apenas se deitavam e dormiam. Um dia Hannibal o abraçou por trás e passaram a dormir assim: colados e sentindo o perfume um do outro. O tempo ia passando, e a intimidade ia aumentando gradativamente.

Um dia a mão que sempre acariciava Will desceu pelo seu corpo e passou a estimular seu membro. Quando o êxtase do clímax passou a ficha de Will finalmente caiu. De que nada havia sido consumado ainda. Que não haviam de conectado fisicamente tanto quanto estavam mentalmente.

E foi nesse dia que pela primeira vez Will foi aquele que tomou a iniciativa. Se virou e começou um beijo lento e cheio de intimidade com o outro. Hannibal o aprofundou e logo tomou o controle da situação. Aquela iniciativa tinha sido a carta branca que tinha esperado para levar a relação deles para aquele nível.

Desde então não se passou uma noite que não tenham explorado o corpo um do outro, assim como tanto fizeram com a suas mentes desde que se conheceram.

Na presente noite Hannibal chegou um pouco mais tarde que o normal. Quando entrou no quarto que dividiam Will já estava deitado lendo um livro, sequer parou de ler enquanto falava.

– Eu não precisava ser um ex-consultor do FBI para perceber que teremos algum prato extravagante de jantar amanhã com carne de procedência duvidosa. – passou a página – Espero não ser alguém que eu conheça.

– Nunca me perdoará pelo carteiro, não é Will? Se tivéssemos um cachorro eu poderia soltar ele em cima daquele homem extremamente rude, em vez de ter que recorrer aos meus próprios métodos.

Will enfim deixou o livro de lado e deu atenção ao outro que estava trocando suas roupas.

– Do jeito que é descuidado não podemos prever quando teremos que nos mudar novamente. Não quero me apegar a nenhum cachorro para ter que abandoná-lo depois.

– De fato já fui acusado de muitas coisas, Will, mas nunca de ser descuidado. – riu e se sentou ao lado do mais novo – Will, você não pode passar o resto da vida se privando de coisas que lhe dão prazer e se abstendo de criar laços com outros seres que não eu e Abigail.

– Pensei que não quisesse que eu tivesse nada na minha vida que não você.

– E eu te disse que quero o que é melhor para você.

Will olhou para o outro com aquela expressão sínica que tanto fazia nos últimos anos.

– Nós nunca conversamos sobre o que aconteceu na noite em que você decidiu poupar Jack. No momento eu não consegui perceber isso, mas depois finalmente me pareceu claro como água que você tinha descoberto o meu plano. Isso foi um divisor de águas para mim. Por que foi pela sua decepção comigo que percebi que até então você tinha acreditado em mim. Havia deixado que eu te visse. O seu verdadeiro eu. – suspirou – Engraçado pensar que me senti sujo por isso, quando, convenhamos, suas ações ao longo da nossa relação eram motivo mais do que suficiente para que minha lealdade permanecesse fiel à minha consciência moral. Ou o que sobrou dela depois de você em minha vida.

– Sabe por que te perdoei, Will? O porquê de eu ter te dado outra chance?

– Porque você me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo.

Sorriu ao ver que o outro compreendia.

– Seu eu que Jack conhecia era uma mera casca, uma fantasia, um disfarce. Uma vez que o verdadeiro eu de uma pessoa emerge ele não irá se contentar até tomar conta de tudo.

– Meu suposto verdadeiro eu convenientemente se parece muito com o seu.

Sorriu novamente e acariciou o rosto do outro.

– Nós somos muito parecidos. Talvez não os mesmo gostos, mas igual disposição de entender e pertencer ao mundo um do outro. Nós nos completamos, Will. De uma maneira que não pode ser entendida ou reproduzida, apenas temida.

O beijo que se seguiu tentava em vão reproduzir a intimidade que compartilhavam, mas para Hannibal, mesmo se comesse o corpo de Will ainda sim sentia que nunca estariam pertos o suficiente.

Queria mais. Sempre queria mais.

– Como não consideramos uma relação física antes? – recuperando o fôlego – Quanto tempo desperdiçado...

– Acho que construímos nossa relação em um campo mais platônico. No plano do ideal, do enganosamente puro. Mas nossas paixões e interesses um no outro nunca foram puras e mais cedo ou mais tarde o desejo carnal ebuliria. A despeito de seu complexo de Deus, nós ainda somos humanos.

O doutor riu e distribuiu leves beijos pelo rosto e pescoço do outro.

– Somos todos humanos e deuses, Will.

Era hora de se calar e deixar que seus corpos conversassem. O que diziam um para o outro era algo que apenas eles sabiam e a apenas eles importava.

Will trocou as posições e se deitou em cima do mais velho. Olhava profundamente nos seus olhos enquanto friccionava suas partes íntimas, não abandonando seus olhos mesmo quando se pôs a morder os lábios do outro suavemente. Só então foi a vez de Hannibal explorar seu pescoço e começar a tirar a roupa de ambos. Sempre absorvendo tanto quanto podia de seu aroma.

Lecter segurava sua bunda com posse enquanto lhe beijava e aproveitava o momento para lhe preparar. Os gemidos contidos de ambos soavam pelo quarto formando a mais doce melodia.

Hannibal enfim jogou Will na cama e mergulhou em seus lábios. Seus corpos se encaixavam com facilidade e o Dr. distribuía leve mordidas, flertando com o perigo que isso representava.

Will envolveu sua cintura com as pernas, indicando que estava na hora. Hannibal segurou seu próprio membro e passou a introduzi–lo dentro de Will, com uma delicadeza que muitos o achariam incapaz de ter.

Quando por fim se viu dentro do mais novo suspirou em júbilo. Eram aqueles momentos, em que se tornavam um só, que faziam com que se sentisse cada vez mais sozinho quando só, mas dependente.

As estocadas começaram tão lentas quanto o possível.

Hannibal adorava ver Will se contorcer embaixo dele com os cabelos espalhados pelo lençol e uma expressão de completa paz. Já o que Will mais apreciava nesses momentos era a oportunidade de ver o canibal tendo mais prazer do que quando matava.

Juntos suas feridas não pareciam ter tanta importância quanto realmente tinham.

Os gemidos de prazer elevaram seu tom, assim como as estocadas se tornavam cada vez mais fortes. Will sentia que tudo estava prestes a desmoronar, o que só aumentava sua sensação de desespero.

Mais. Mais.

E enquanto em um momento tudo era prazer, em outro era tudo dor.

Então Will acordou daquele sonho. Nunca houve uma família, nunca houve aquela cumplicidade. Hannibal o havia penetrado, mas com uma faca envenenada por sua amargura.

Dizem que quando você está prestes a morrer você vê sua vida passando em frente aos seus olhos. No caso de Will ele havia visto a vida que poderia ter tido. Um ideal, um sonho.

A dor de perceber isso foi muito maior do que a dor de seu corpo. Por tudo que havia perdido. Por que ele tinha tido a vida de Abigail em suas mãos e sequer sabia disso. Mas ainda sim se sentia culpado.

Porque tudo poderia ter sido diferente se ele tivesse apenas aceitado a proposta de Hannibal.

Arrastou–se pela poça de sangue até ficar mais próximo de Abigail que tinha espasmos ocasionados pela perda brutal de sangue. Ela parecia tão próxima da morte quanto quando a conheceu.

Era realmente irônico que tanto ele quanto Hannibal tinham em mente surpreender um ao outro. Talvez relacionamentos sem sinceridade estejam realmente destinados ao fracasso.

Quando entrou naquela casa ainda não podia acreditar que, a despeito da sua ligação, Hannibal não tinha fugido. Will havia feito essa ligação com o intuito de salvar Jack, mas parte de si, aquela íntima do canibal, estava pedindo desculpas. Ao menos tentando minimizar sua traição e dar uma nova chance à Hannibal.

Ele não aceitou.

Hannibal era alguém que fazia questão de fazer as pessoas pagarem por seus erros. Uma alma rancorosa, sem dúvidas.

Se matava pessoas que eram minimamente rudes em seus padrões, o que fazer com alguém que o trai tão profundamente?

Will o seduziu com a ideia de alguém que poderia lhe entender, lhe fazer companhia, lhe completar. Hannibal havia como poucas vezes na sua vida criado uma ligação com outra pessoa, por isso a dor foi tão real.

Havia se mostrado à Will. Essa traição era uma rejeição. Rejeição de quem ele era.

Will o havia mudado porque pela primeira vez queria formar um laço familiar, não só brincar com futuras vítimas. Estava se importando tanto com alguém e a dor por isso era tão real que tinha dificuldade de lidar com ela.

Sua decepção estava estampada na sua face quando ele chamou Abigail pela mão. Will o conhecia, sabia o que ia acontecer. Ele cortou a garganta de Abigail para puni–lo pela traição. Um ato de um homem com o coração partido. Era um indicador de quão profundamente Will machucou e traiu Hannibal.

Matando Abigail ele não machucava apenas o Will, mas a si mesmo. Por ter se permitido ser enganado. Por ter sido fraco.

Era uma alegoria da ligação deles sendo desfeita.

Mas matando Abigail novamente o ciclo se repetiria? Will faria dele seu alvo novamente? Iriam se reencontrar? Hannibal não podia proteger Abigail naquela vida, mas poderia fazer outra, onde todos eles poderiam viver juntos?

Dessa vez não. As coisas seriam diferentes.

Ele podia ouvir a respiração dela ficando cada vez mais fraca.

Seus sentidos já estavam se perdendo, quando pôde ver o veado morrendo em sua frente. Aquilo que durante todo esse tempo tinha representado sua ligação com Hannibal.

Iria ele morrer ali naquele lugar ou era apenas a ligação de ambos que morria? Ele só saberia quando e se um dia acordasse. Assim como só saberia se Abby, Alana e Jack sobreviveram se tivesse uma nova chance de viver.

E enquanto perdia a consciência deitado na poça de sangue Will desejava que o tempo revertesse de novo e que a xícara que eles tinham quebrado juntos voltasse a ser inteira novamente.

À verdade e a todas as suas consequências.

**Author's Note:**

> *Quando estava pensando em um nome para a Abby ri alto a pensar nesse que significa Mensageiro de Deus. Aposto que foi ideia do Hanni. q
> 
> Ai meu coração! O que foi essa season finale? Bryan sambou em cima do meu coração. Fiquei destruída. E essa fic, assim como minha outra, é mais um desabafo de como me sinto e como penso que se dá a relação dos personagens.   
> Ela fluiu maravilhosamente bem, praticamente se escreveu sozinha, mas ai quando chego no lemon... bum! Bloqueio. xD Arr sei lá, eu adoro um lemon, mas tenho tido dificuldades de encaixar ele nas minhas fics. D= Sdds quando lemon era a parte mais fácil. q
> 
> Enfim, obrigada por ler. ^^ Comentários, críticas e desabafos sobre o final DESTRUIDOR da temporada são sempre bem vindos. Vejo vocês por ai já que adotei esse fandom lindo, beijão. :3


End file.
